pal_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Amethyst Paradinight (Pakura Ameyuri)
/ types Hidden: / types|Also known as = Dragon Princess Dragon Slayer PAL Duchess (AV only) PokéPageant Queen (AV only) Kalos Queen (FS epilogue, formerly in AV) Cursed Child of Blackthorn Season Maiden (formerly) Dragon Champion (formerly) The Phoenix|Winner of = 25th Trainer’s Tournament (FS) 50th Trainer’s Tournament (AV, HS)|First Appearance = Pokémon: The PAL Chronicles, Chapter 1 PAL: The Dark Chronicles, Chapter 1 Pokémon: Heartsong Symphony, Chapter 1|Height = 182cm|Weight = 68.2kg|Status = Alive}}A girl laughed in the darkness. Afraid of the dark, no way. Afraid of monsters under the bed? The girl with a weapon in her hand scoffed at the thought. She wasn't scared of anything….or so she had told herself. Sure she is a Blacklist Hunter, but she was so used to ambushes and life threatening situations from a young age that it made her numb. She had seen so many people die in horrible ways, whether by her own hand or others. All she knew from being given away to a criminal organization, tortured mercilessly by them, miraculously being rescued, and her saviour dying after that there was no mercy. Her thoughts suddenly stopped at the sound of a door creaking open. She got ready her bow and arrow as steps started to become louder as it headed her way. She lifted the bow up to the door. Suddenly the door opened and she pulled back the bow and let the arrow fly. The stranger had dropped and so had her sense of worry. It was done, it was over. Mission complete. Brief Description In PAL, the Leader of the Elite is Amethyst. She is the current Princess of PAL, and a Legendary Coordinator and Performer. She was also a former Pokémon Idol. Because of her dazzling performances, she has gained many fans and admirers all over the world. Unlike other Elites, however, she disliked battling despite being the strongest Elite member and the remaining member of the famous Dragon Duo. In fact, she is never seen battling outside of tournaments or Pokémon Contests or Showcases, unless when she's training. She usually has her partner Pokémon, Sylveon by her side. However, when she has to battle, her command tones are usually emotionless, and is very ruthless in battle, showing no mercy. Her cunning, maturity, strength and other outstanding achievements enabled her to become the Leader of the Elite and the PAL Princess. Amethyst was later revealed to be the Season Maiden, as well as the Dragon Champion after Shiki transferred his aura to her, which was what his powers were bound to. She was also revealed to hold half the Phoenix powers, transferred to her by Shiki from the previous host. In the AV, she unknowingly signed a marriage contract, officially making her the Crown Princess of Rota via her marriage to Ash. Physical Appearance Amethyst is a young woman with long, shining dark hair that she usually kept down, with her fringe covering her forehead. She also has amethyst eyes that did not betray any emotion which turned blood red in the AV due to over usage of Scarlet Anger. She has cream-colored skin, and pale pink lips. She is around six feet tall (182cm) with a voluptuous figure and an extremely impressive set of knockers and is implied to be the bustiest among the female characters. Although it is hidden by her hair, Amethyst usually wears a different pair of studs on her earlobes and a different necklace each day. On her left ring finger however, there’s always a one-and-a-half carat heart-shaped diamond engagement ring with a platinum band, and on her neck, it would rest her Mega Charm (or choker as Dragon Princess). During Season 2 of the AV, Phillip carved Amethyst's Key Stone into the pendant Shiki gave to her, making it a Mega Pendant. Her alluring looks continued to increase as she grew older, and turned from exceptionally adorable to extremely beautiful. Her pure elegance and divine yet unfathomable beauty have enchanted many who come across her, allowing her to have a large fanbase of both boys and girls from all over the world and cunningly using her looks to charm many of her victims. Her appearance also allowed her to be featured in multiple magazines as the cover model and the star of the fashion columns. She is well-known as the regional's Beauty Queen, and considered by many to be one of the most fashionable and beautiful people in the world. Personality Amethyst is one of the coldest members in the PAL series, almost never losing her cool or displaying any feelings, rarely getting worked up by strong emotions, and often displaying aloof behavior, to the point of appearing bored of everything around her. She is collected and introverted, constantly maintaining an aura of fearlessness, even in dire situations, and rarely acts without thinking. She is also very mature for her age and an insightful person, being capable of holding a serious discussion at length and offering intelligent, thoughtful advice to people at times. She is a person of few words, preferring to think or muse silently to herself as she watches certain developments unfold. In fact, she would rarely speak unless she was properly addressed. However when she does speak it's usually rude and very sarcastic, or even blunt, but she's straight to the point. She can also be degrading towards others and critical, as she told Rosaline, who was applying for the last spot in the Elite Four, that she does not accept an ignorant child in the team, although she was "younger" than her. She was also implied to be emotionally abusive, as she refused to lend Rosaline the free clothing she got and as a final insult, she claimed that the reason she did not do so is to "avoid disappointment" when people saw that Rosaline was wearing it instead of her-heavily implied to be a slight against Rosaline's appearance, and was also implied that she enjoyed doing so. This is one of the reasons why she does not get along well with her fellow type Masters, though most same-type specialists are usually close to one another. Amethyst is a secretive person and she very rarely reveals her true thoughts and feelings to others and she would do anything to keep her secret, as evidenced by her silencing Rosaline by using her psychic powers to erase her memories and manipulating her emotions. She also does this by refusing people in her room, and is prone to cold fury should her privacy be violated, as proven when Rosaline explored her room. She can also be cold-hearted and cruel as seen when she attacked the other Elite members, and did not even hesitate to push them to near death state when they are fighting. She is reticent; not one to open up to people easily and quite judgmental. Amethyst is an extremely independent person, as she always worked alone from the point of Shiki’s death. She keeps her distance from other Elites kept her level-headed, but her heart has been poisoned with sadness and hatred. Her ruthlessness and aptitude in killing and torturing her victims, whether during her missions as Blacklist Hunter or off it, proves she was also deadly and extremely bloodthirsty, which was why she was the best assassin in PAL, making her a one-man killing machine, definitely not one to be trifled with. She is also sadistic, callous and revels in bloodshed. She often saw Hunter Exams as a source of entertainment, and hoped to see a lot of blood being spilled and people screaming as they die during the phrases of the Exam. She is also highly manipulative, calculative and cunning, being able to easily charm most of her victims into giving her everything they owned and even pouring their deepest, darkest secrets of theirs and every single secret their associates may have willingly, which explains why she owns a lot of properties, money and other assets, such as fancy clothing and jewelry. Her manipulative ways were evident as she continuously concocts ways to further Rosaline's dependence and loyalty to her, by regularly tending to her as a loving friend; making her favorite meals and desserts, gifting her with paint and other luxuries to deflect her suspicions off her, only to inflict more psychological pain when Rosaline realizes that who she thought as a friend was the one behind her humiliation. Amethyst is also a very capable strategist, being able to trick her Elites and Ash during the Mysteries arc as well, as they never suspected her as the Dragon Princess who was causing all the trouble in the first place. She proved to be one of the smartest, trickiest and most clever Elite in the PAL Series, being perceptive on other people's nature and will make her next move based on the outcomes and how someone might react. She also showed tremendous skills in psychology, as she would often intentionally manipulate her victims into committing suicide and instill fear and uneasiness in others and turn things around in her favor. Furthermore, she was able to use her exceptional charm to make many do her bidding, and was described as exuding pheromones or an aura of attractiveness, and many people would usually be distracted by her supernatural beauty while having a conversation with her, allowing her to use it to her advantage. While she does not tell lies, she would omit some information, leading others to interpret things differently by themselves. Even though she may seem to be a wise, charismatic and empathetic princess (albeit being rigid and cold in personality), who is so unlike her cruel and abusive family members, she prefers to show kindness only when it can be used to her benefit. Furthermore, she has a lot of mental problems and has an entire closet filled with antidepressants that she took with wine. She is unhinged but it was extremely well hidden to the point not even Phillip figured it out until it was too late. As she was timid and miserable for half her life due to her abuse, it actually traumatized her to the point of abusing what she has in order to vent her own unstable emotions on other people. She is also stated to have an inability to cry. She can also be self-destructive, as when her fiancé died, she blamed herself for years and became dependent on her antidepressants and liquor. Her anger leads her to commit many murders outside of her mission, and during her “scarlet woman” days, using her skills of charming people and cunning to take all their material wealth, precious possessions, and properties, leaving the client’s family with nothing. Amethyst's reserved demeanour makes her very ruthless and unreasonable to the point that she considers her past friendships to be a weakness, and hindering her in what she wanted to achieve. Her hatred and thirst for revenge has the tendency to cloud her judgement, which may lead to her downfall, as shown with her fight with Ash. She also holds little regard for human life, believing them to be expendable, and claimed that even her own life is like that as well. She cares little for the well-being of those around her, and is unflinching in her pursuit of resurrecting Shiki and to make sure the region was in good hands. She shows no fear of her own death, even anticipating it. To Amethyst, the region is more important than her own life. She once stressed in a group meeting that the running of the region comes before the well-being of the leader. Despite her cold and ruthless personality, Amethyst seems to have a moral code of sorts, shown when she refused to kill the children during the Blackthorn City massacre, stating she does not kill children. In fact, she might have a forgiving side to her, as when she met the children years later, she does not seem to have an interest in killing them, and did not express any interest in revenge using the kids, and even decided to give the children a chance to change the future of the Dragon Clan by telling her tale. She also believes in taking full responsibility for her own actions, implying she has an honest character. It was this trait Ash had exploited during her confinement, where he punished the other three instead of her if she broke the rules, forcing her to give in to him. Amethyst has shown to have very formal manners, similar of those of royalty, as expected of a Princess. She speaks to everyone in a formal manner, often adding titles in front of their names (e.g. Leader Candice, Elite Lorelei, Champion Cynthia). She even adds titles to ordinary trainers depending on their Trainer class, such as "Coordinator Dawn" or "Trainer Max". The only ones she doesn't add a title to are her fellow Elites and Champion Ash. Combining her manipulative nature and her professionalism, she was able to portray an image of a refined, mature princess who's described as "someone that the Elites can rely on" to everyone else. She has a keen mind and she is talented in various ways, reportedly able to carry out any job, as well as capable of being independent and do things on her own. She also voluntarily covers her Elites duties while juggling her own and sometimes prepared meals for them, even making sure the feast contained at least one of their favourites. Because of this, the others have a strong trust in her, which allowed her to manipulate them further. In the AV, her occasional actions and her manner of speech at some points were also quite flirtatious, especially towards the male guests as she deemed them to be rather fine specimen and was implied to have interest in some of the better looking ones and was not above dressing in casual clothes that showed off her figure in the AV. It was suggested she dislikes the limelight, as she expressed her unhappiness upon finding out she was the Crown Princess of Rota in the AV, but grudgingly accepted the role when it was made clear that she was the best person to fulfill that position, and she was married to Ash, who is the Crown Prince. Despite her general personality, she is underconfident and high-strung, becoming depressed when she found out that her aura was originally Pakura Goldstein's, thinking herself as a failure for not being able to use them to the full potential, as Pakura Goldstein was regarded as a goddess due to her abilities. She felt this fact was especially true as half the abilities and the Dragon Champion powers were not originally hers and furthermore, she never developed any offensive abilities or unlocked her own Season Maiden powers until she was in her late teens. This left her to wonder if she even deserved the title of Princess given her self-declared incompetence. This is also why unlike Rosaline, she does not brag about her abilities and strength but is rather focused on functioning and achieving her goals. In the AV, Amethyst would also occasionally withdraw into herself so that it seemed she was in a different place which would result in her talking to 'Shiki' whom she had conjured up with her mind and was her constant companion, or absent-mindedly play with a doll until something urgent requires her attention. She was stated to be unstable in terms of her state of mind as she had the inability to tell what was real and because of her Scarlet Anger (AV only), she also had her memories distorted or outright gone and was still had flashbacks of the events that happened to her in the past, showing herself to be deeply traumatized. It was revealed by Akeno that her feelings are "all over the place" and had "detected an emotional overload in her soul", which was akin to someone suffering an emotional instability. Amethyst isn’t incapable of love, as she was shown to have loved all her Pokémon very much, showing concern for their well-being and never pushing them beyond their limits. Even if she did, she usually healed her Pokémon with her own powers. She also has shown love to her Elite members to the point of giving up their friendship to save their families years ago, and secretly erasing their memories so that they could live on without the guilt of her suffering alone, albeit the love turned to hate within time. Phillip had described this act as one of the bravest and most selfless act he had ever encountered, and stated she was a courageous woman. Also, she mourned the death of Shiki so much to the point that it drove her crazy and treasured all the things he gave her very much. In the FS, she was shown to be able to maintain a relationship with Lance (albeit it took all of Lance’s determination not to give up on her), eventually marrying him. In AV, she also loved Ash and was envious Cynthia had his love and attention despite her turning against him, and it became the catalyst of Scarlet Anger, the overuse which caused her eyes to be permanently red, and her sanity and emotions to be eaten away by the dangerous ability as well, including her love for her Champion. She is also capable of displaying kindness, as she truly loves Manaphy as if he were her own son, and would spoil and cater to his needs and wants whenever she could. She also kept silent on her confinement for Manaphy's happiness, indicating she had fallen for his cute charms and did not wish to see him sad. Amethyst was also later revealed to care deeply for Akeno, even though she never openly displayed emotions to her, though she might not feel a need to show them as Akeno usually knew how she felt with her spiritual powers. By Season 2 however, she became unforgiving towards Ash, and even planned on leaving PAL to live out the remainder of her life, which resulted in Ash confining her in his room in a desperate attempt to keep her by his side. To add, some of her abilities were taken (namely teleportation and the resurrection technique) which prevented her from escaping and keeping her alive at the same time. The confinement stripped her of her remaining confidence, and she became even more introverted and withdrawn when she's near Ash, neglecting her duties, though in public she kept a cool and callous façade, implying she was subjected to regular sexual abuse during the confinement. This fact was outright confirmed when she became pregnant with Ash's child near the end of the Season 2, though it might have been consensual. Pokémon Due to Shiki giving his Pokémon to her in his death, Amethyst owns a huge amount of Pokémon (second only to Ash), and she catches some others for Pokémon Contest and Showcase purposes. Amethyst would use any of these six in official League Battles. Note: Some would appear twice as Elite Leader and as Dragon Princess due to their typing but she actually owned only one. With an exception to Meowstic, she doesn’t own two same Pokémon. She would use the following Pokémon if battled as Dragon Princess: |- | * Butterfree (Pink) * Castform (All forms) * Cinccino * Eevee * Flareon * Lopunny (Shiny) (Mega Evolve) * Milotic * Oricorio (All Styles) * Rockruff * Roserade * Luxray (FS only) * Skitty * Vivillon (Icy Snow Pattern) * Vulpix |} In other stories Amethyst appeared as one of the top students in PAL Academy in the story of the same name. She, like Ash, is also a Special Star student, and is the captain of the Fairy Club, Ice Club, Pokémon Contest Club, Pokémon Showcase Club, Japanese Cultural Club, Archery Club, Bowling Club, Ice Sports Club, Shooting, Gymnastics Club, Red Cross, Piano Club, Strings Club, and Choir. She was offered captainship for the Dragon Club and the Psychic Club as well, though she turned it down. Like the others, she is also in the Student Council as the Vice-President. She is stated to be the most beautiful girl in school and the most popular. She is the oldest among the five at 18 years old. It is also mentioned that she was also the Vice-Captain of the Concert Band Club, whose Captain was none other than Ash. However, she was implied to be abused at home, though it was not known to her friends or teachers. She had one named brother, Shiki Paradinight, who is working as a Zodiac member in the Hunter's Association. Amethyst will appear in the Ashura Kurobane series and reprise her role as the regional Princess, though she will be married to Shiki instead, and have one son named Ashura, who is starting his journey soon. She appears in Heartsong Symphony as Ash's travelling companion in the PAL Region, and she will teach him the concept of aura and how the region works, as it is different from other regions. However, she also has secrets which Ash would find out during his journey, and realize Amethyst (known as Pakura) is not who she seems. She will also appear in an upcoming fanfic where her region would be hosting the Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom tournament, though her role in the story is unknown. However, she will still return as the regional Princess. Category:PAL Elite Four Category:Member of Dragon Duo Category:PAL Leaders Category:Quarter Anniversary Winner Category:Trainer's Tournament Winner Category:Heartsong Symphony Characters